A toilet for animals which can be disposed in a room is used in order to manage excrement of an animal that inhabits the room. Recently, toilets for animals include an animal toilet in which a commercially available pee pad for toilet use is laid directly onto the floor surface, or is fixed by an outer frame by pressing the outer periphery of the pee pad (Patent Document 1), and an animal system toilet in which a shallow toilet pan contains a plate-shaped urine-absorbent mat and a liquid-permeable non-woven fabric that is tightly attached to and covers the whole upper surface of the urine-absorbent mat (Patent Document 2).
When feces are excreted by an animal onto a liquid-permeable member such as a non-woven fabric or the like that is disposed on an uppermost section, a system toilet for animals as disclosed in Patent Document 2 is often configured so that a member such as a non-woven fabric on which feces are disposed is removed, the feces are carried for disposal to a disposal location such as a toilet, and the non-woven fabric is reused. The weight of the feces at this time cannot be ignored since the amount on one occasion reaches several tens of grams. During the disposal operation in the above configuration, that is to say, when the travel from the system toilet to the disposal location is considered, the feces may easily fall from the non-woven fabric unless both ends of the soft non-woven fabric or the like are held in both hands, pulled with a suitable force to thereby maintain a delicate horizontal balance during carrying.
Although there have been proposals to wrap and carry the feces in the non-woven fabric, since the feces become attached to the entire surface of the non-woven fabric, reuse of the non-woven fabric is not possible. Furthermore, extremely complicated operations are required in order to wrap up, and unwrap, the non-woven fabric. The same problem arises when disposing of feces in using a pee pad and not a system toilet.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3609855    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-142599